Unexpected Beginnings
by ToraHiru
Summary: Edward is 19 now, and his research has come to a complete stop. Alphonse is visiting Xing to try find out more about their type of alchemy. Lost, he visits Riza Hawkeye, only to be stuck at her apartment during a storm. What will happen next?


None of the characters used are mine, but belong to Hiromu Arakawa and the FullMetal Alchemist Series. This is my first FanFiction, so please review, and tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I'll continue this.

Chapter 1- Lost?

A short blond male checked his watch again as he walked along a deserted street.

"It's late" He commented to himself, sighing. He reached an intersection, and turned right. Halfway along the street he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, and then looked at the building on his left.

"That the one" Again he talked quietly, to himself. He entered the building, and climbed the stairs to the 5th floor. He walked along the corridor, running his hand along the wall, examining the door numbers as he went past.

"89, 91, 93, 95… here it is. Number 97." He stopped at a door which was indeed numbered 97, and raised his arm to knock. He hesitated however, and dropped his arm. Sighing, he turned to walk away, but as he did so, the door opened, revealing a blood woman.

"Edward?" She seemed surprised. "Come in." She held the door open wider, and Edward walked inside. "What are you doing here?" She asked him, and he shrugged.

"Hey Hayate" He said, bending down to pet a black and white dog that bounced up to him. Standing up again, he turned to look the woman in the face. "To tell you the truth Riza, I don't know why I'm here. I'm just kinda… lost at the moment, you know? Alphonse is in Xing, and I'm in Central. Our work on the philosopher's stone has come to a complete halt, and I have no idea what I'm doing anymore." Edward stopped, running his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, I don't mean to ramble. I shouldn't have come here, I'm just going to leave" He turned, but Riza placed her hand on his shoulder. She was surprised at the coldness of it, then realised that it must be his automail shoulder. She pulled him back around to face her.

"Edward, when you came up here, it started to rain. Listen to it now" Edward listened, and heard the rain pelting heavily on the veranda of the apartment.

"It's just rain, I'll be fine" Even as he finished his sentence, there was a blinding flash of light, and a giant crack of thunder. Black Hayate ran underneath the small table in the kitchen.

"You're gonna have to stay here Edward" Riza said, her tone leaving no room for argument. "I don't have a guest room, but you can sleep on my couch." Edward nodding, he knew that he couldn't go out in a storm like that. He crossed to the window, looking out across Central as it was pelted by rain.

"It's beautiful, isn't it" Edward jumped, hearing Riza's voice so close to him. "Sorry" She apologised. "I didn't mean to scare you; I just meant that with the rain and all, it looks beautiful. For some reason I love storms" Edward could hear the smile in her voice, and matched it with one of his own.

"It is beautiful" He agreed, and turned around, only to find Riza's face inches from his own. Her eyes seemed to be examining his own, and he felt heat rush to his face, which meant he was blushing. Riza's smile widened and she stepped back.

"See you in the morning Full-metal" She winked at him, and then walked away, into her own room, shutting the door. By Edward's foot was Black Hayate, who had come out from underneath the table.

"Don't ask me about it" Edward said, throwing up his hands. He turned to the couch, where a blanket was already lying in wait for him. He took his shirt and pants off, and wearing only his boxers, fell on the couch, quickly falling asleep.

Fire. It was everywhere. Edward looked around him in horror, watching as Central burnt. There were screams everywhere, and looking closer at the flames, Edward could see the burning bodies of his friends and family. There was Havoc and Breda, Furey and Hughes, Mustang. Turning again he could see Winry, Granny Rockbell and Alphonse, who was all human again. As far as he could see, in every direction, people were dying. Somehow, Edward knew it was his fault, he was the one responsible for this. Turning again, he saw that the fire had at last reached him, and as it consumed him, he cried out.

Edward sat bolt upright, his face and body covered in sweat, he breathing fast and erratic. He wiped his forehead with his hand, registering he was still in Riza's living room, on her couch.

"Just a dream" He muttered to himself.

"I heard noises" Edward jumped, but realised that it was just Riza. "Are you alright?" She continued, and Edward nodded.

"I'm fine. Just a dream, that's all" He got up off the couch, and pulled his pants on. Riza handed him a hand towel to wipe the sweat off him.

"I have nightmares sometimes too Edward. Do not be ashamed to admit them to others." She came and sat down on the couch, pulling Edward down beside her.

"It was horrible" He whispered. "Everything was burning, and it was my fault." He shuddered, and Riza wrapped her arms around him. Edward was surprised by the gesture, and blushed before hugging Riza back. Riza pulled back, her eyes searching Edward's face. Hesitantly, almost as if she was afraid, Riza leaned forward, her lips lightly touching Edward's own. His golden eyes flew wide in surprise, and Riza drew back, blushing slightly.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have done that" She hung her head, and instead of replying, Edward lifted Riza's chin up, pressed his lips to hers again, wrapping his arms around her waist. Riza put her arms around Edward's neck, responding to his kiss. It was some time before they broke apart, each panting slightly. Edward smiled tentivitly at Riza, and they both broke out laughing.


End file.
